Talk:First Battle of Zanzibar
Echoes of Honor Chapt 33 Jabrwock 19:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) * Citizen Commander Karen Lowe - Astrogater * Admiral Lester Tourville, TF 12.2 * smallest of Twelfth Fleet's four task forces—in tonnage terms, at least; he had five more ships than Jane Kellet's TF 12.3 * nine less battleships than TF 12.3 * Citizen Commander Shannon Foraker * So rather than tow the pods astern, she'd suggested, they should take a page from the Manties' book in the Fourth Battle of Yeltsin and tractor the pods inside the wedges of their battleships, where they would have no effect on their acceleration curves. Their battlecruisers could tractor only two pods inside their wedges, and the heavy cruisers and destroyers lacked the tractors and wedge depth to tractor any inside at all, but that was fine with her. * Some of the squadron ops officers had hit the deckhead at the very suggestion, but she had simply waited them out with a cold, almost mechanical patience. And when the hubbub had settled, she'd pointed out that battleships had been designed as general purpose workhorses, which meant, among other things, that they had more tractors on a ton-for-ton basis than any other ship type in the Republican order of battle. Each of them could tractor eleven pods—more than most superdreadnoughts, actually—tight in against their hulls. That meant that when they actually deployed them, they could still put over forty-two hundred missiles into space at once, with another three hundred eighty from the battlecruisers. In the meantime, their entire task force's ability to maneuver at full acceleration would not only make them fleeter of foot but might actually convince the defenders that they hadn't brought along any pods until it was too late. * His task force was in the lowest alpha band, traveling at .6 c and headed for a crash translation. And by hitting the wall at roughly a hundred and eighty thousand kilometers per second, he would carry an n-space velocity of a bit more than fourteen thousand KPS across it with him. * The system's G4 primary had a hyper limit of just over twenty light-minutes, the planet Zanzibar orbited it at nine light-minutes, and their course had been chosen to drop them into n-space at the limit's closest approach to the planet. * And with an initial velocity of 14,390 KPS and a maximum fleet acceleration of 450 gravities, they could reach Zanzibar's orbit in one hundred and sixteen minutes. They'd be moving at over forty-five thousand KPS when they crossed it * the Eridani Edict had been part of the League's fundamental law for five hundred and three years, and one they had implemented five times since 1410 p.d. * Heinlein Maneuver" Old Earth's rebellious colonists had employed in the Lunar Revolt of 39 a.d. The Lunar rebels had settled for dropping cargo shuttles loaded with rock into Old Earth's gravity well * Rear Admiral of the Green Michael Tennard * he had only his own six ships of the wall, six RMN battlecruisers, and a handful of cruisers, destroyers, and obsolete LACs of the Zanzibar Navy to stop them. Heinlein Maneuver It seems rather Heinleins novel was present in the prehistory of Honorverse than real events described there. 39 AD date should be checked however.--dotz 20:05, 2 February 2009 (UTC) : "Cargoes of rocks are targeted to sparsely populated Earth locations" - The Moon is a Harsh Mistress - set in 2075 CE. 39 AD makes it 2064 CE instead. So allusions to a similar event, maybe inspired by the book? Jabrwock 20:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Number of Havenite BC 18: counted according to salvo of 4200 missiles (24 BB x 11 pods, some BC x 2 pods). More likely 16 BC (24 total in the 12th flt - 8 at other TFs) --dotz 19:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Battle of Yeltsin The same strenght of combatants, but ... :) --dotz (talk) 08:50, April 3, 2014 (UTC)